One and Only Love
by sqdancer
Summary: There's a new face in the DNA Lab that catches the eye of Jim Brass.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction and I hope you'll like it… The only character I lay claim to is Peyton Laurie… the rest don't belong to me, but to the creators of CSI. **

Jim Brass was walking down the hallway past the DNA lab at CSI headquarters, when he noticed the new face in the lab. In the lab was a petite auburn hair beauty that instantly sent a warm feeling to his groin, something he hadn't experienced in quite a while. He wanted to go in and introduce himself to the new DNA lab tech, but he was here to talk with Gil about some evidence on a case they recently solved.

After Gil and Jim went over the evidence on the case, Brass suggested that they both go out for breakfast at the Diner down the street from the lab with the hope that he could ask Gil about the new person in the DNA lab without looking like he was really interested in the new person. Over breakfast the two talked about recent cases, some of the strange cases they've had over the years…. Finally there was a break in the conversation.

_Hey Gil, Jim said, I see that there's a new face in the DNA Lab_. Gil took a drink of his coffee and then said… _Yeah, her name is Peyton Laurie, she's here for a year working and learning __how we run our DNA Lab. __ She's from the U.K., works for the Metropolitan Police in London England. __Carr from days went over to work in her place; they did a job & housing swap. She's staying at his place and he's living in her apartment in London. She seems to be pretty smart and catching on to things pretty fast_. Jim thought to himself, I'm going to have to stop in and introduce myself to her! Soon after that, Jim and Gil left to go get some well deserved rest before their next shift started.

The next few days were pretty busy with some pretty high profile crimes that were committed around Las Vegas. It wasn't until the next week before Jim finally had a chance to stop by CSI, he was looking forward to introducing himself to Peyton… He had found himself thinking about her and that he found himself daydreaming about her at different times during the day… ok, it really was night dreaming since he worked at night and slept during the day. Jim walked by the DNA lab and was disappointed to see that Peyton wasn't in the Lab, and she wasn't in the break room either.

When Jim walked into the breakroom he saw that Nick was in there drinking coffee, Jim stopped to talk with Nick. After awhile Jim asked Nick where the new DNA person was as he had wanted to introduce himself to her. Nick replied that it was Peyton's night off. Jim's good mood flew out the window as he had been looking forward to meeting Peyton. Jim got up and left the breakroom telling Nick he needed to find Doc. Robbins. Instead Jim left CSI and went back to his office in a bad mood to tackle some paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Jim Brass went by the CSI Lab at the end of Graveyard shift to see if Peyton was still there so he could introduce himself. As luck would have it, he saw Peyton in the parking lot trying to lift a tire out of the back of an older Camero Z28. Jim quickly parked and rushed over to see if he could help.

As Jim rushed up, he said: Hey got a problem and can I help? Peyton stopped what she was doing and looked in the direction of Jim's voice. Peyton said to Jim in her soft British accent, Yeah the bloody tire has a puncture and it doesn't appear that the tire in the boot is in any great shape either. Jim looked confused for a few seconds then realized that what Peyton meant was that the tire was flat and the tire in the trunk didn't look so good either. Jim said to Peyton, let me get the spare tire out and let's take a look at it. When Jim got the tire out of the trunk, he agreed with Peyton that it wasn't in the greatest shape and it needed air. Jim suggested that he could remove the tire from the car and they could take both tires in to get fixed. When Peyton didn't answer, Jim looked at Peyton he realized that didn't know who he was and wasn't sure if she could trust him or not.

Jim said to Peyton, sorry I haven't introduced myself. _I'm Jim Brass and I work for LVPD, I work a lot with the graveyard CSI's and I've seen you in the DNA Lab_. Peyton said to Jim, _nice to meet you. I've seen you around but didn't know who you were_.

Peyton then said to _Jim, if you don't mind I'll take you up on your offer to take both tires into a shop and have them fixed_. Jim and Peyton took the offending tires to the local tire shop, where they were told that the one with the flat couldn't be repaired and the one in the trunk wasn't in much better shape. After getting the new tires, Peyton suggested to Jim that she'd like to buy him breakfast as a thank you for helping her out. Jim started to protest, but Peyton said that she was starving and didn't want to eat out by herself.

Jim took her to The Hash House, one of his favorite spots for breakfast in Las Vegas. After placing their order with the waitress, Jim said to Peyton "_I hear that you're here for a year to work in our DNA lab to see how we do things in the United States and that Carr from days is working in England doing the same thing_". Peyton replied with _"That's right we've done a job swap for a year, we also traded flats and cars as well. Somehow I think Carr has got the better deal, my flat and car is much nicer that his is. His flat is not at all pleasing and as you saw his car is rather dodgy as well"_.

Jim then asked Peyton, _Why did you decide on Las Vegas as a place to work for a year? _ Peyton replied "_There were several reasons, first and foremost was the high solve rates that Las Vegas has. Secondly Los Vegas is close to Los Angeles where my brother works, which allows us to visit each other when we have days off. This helps with the fact I'm so far away from my sisters and brother, as well as nieces and nephews, otherwise working in the states would be really rough for me."_

The waitress brought their order and refilled their drinks. As they started to eat their meals, Peyton had a chance to think about her morning, and was grateful that Jim stopped to help her. She then realized that she was attracted to Jim. Granted he wasn't handsome in anyway, he had rugged features but there was something about his eyes that just got to her. His eyes were pretty expressive and his actions reminded her of her father who she regarded as a true gentleman unlike most of the guys she had ran across lately. Jim was someone she wanted to get to know better. Peyton had the feeling that even though Jim looked tuff, he really was a softie underneath and had a heart of gold.

As they ate, they talked about a lot of different things and discovered they had similar tastes in food, activities, music and books. After breakfast, they returned to Peyton's car and Jim put the tire back on. As they both got ready to go their separate ways, Peyton said to Jim _"Thanks for helping with the tire; I'm glad you stopped to help. Outside of the tire problem I had a good time this morning." _Jim smiled and replied _"You're welcome and thanks for breakfast. I also had a good time, even if it did involve changing a tire. We'll have to do it again; I mean go out for breakfast that is. See you in the lab."_ As each drove away they were thinking about the morning and how they enjoyed each other's company. They both hoped that they would see each other soon.

Note: The Hash House is an actual restaurant in Las Vegas, I've not been there but according to the reviews on the web, it's a place with great food and is inexpensive.

The British terms I've used came from  
The British to American Glossary, The Best of British, The American's Guide to Speaking British and Dictionary of English slang and colloquialisms of the UK

If I've incorrectly used wrong terms, I'm sorry; but it's their fault ;-)


End file.
